Tired of Fighting
by PieRotiC
Summary: [Chapter 5 Up!] A Cloud and Leon fan fiction. It's basically about Cloud and Leon...[insert the rest of non interesting summary here] Damn I'm crap at these! JUST READ TO FIND OUT! :D
1. Mixed Messages

Title: Tired of Fighting Rating: NC-17 

**Parings: Leon x Cloud (maybe some more later on, who knows)**

**Themes: Romance, Comedy, Angst, etc**

**Warnings: This is not only unsuitable for people under the age of 18, but it is a YAOI fanfic. Which means that I want all the homophobes to get lost because I DON'T want to read the flames. And believe me, if I get flamed because I'm writing about gay guys (shock horror), I will not hesitate to let those people feel my wrath. Also, all you people that hunt down yaoi fanfics just to flame them need to get a life or get over it. Gosh, times are changing, get used to it. **

**Also, swearing and violence too.**

**Authors Note: This fanfic is about the loverly Leon and Cloud from Kingdom Hearts (I & II) and Final Fantasy (VII & VIII). In this story, they are in university, and have to be dorm mates. But alas, there is no love between them, just hate. So, this story is to illustrate their relationship together and how it progresses. Oh, and in this story, Leon is 19 and Cloud is 18… M'kay? **

**Chapter One: Mixed Messages**

He was tired. To be more precise, he was absolutely knackered. So upon entering his dormitory, he threw his grey rucksack into the far corner of the room and began to shed his clothes, getting ready for a short nap on the sofa. Cloud felt that he deserved a nap, what with all that he had been doing for the university over the past three and a half weeks. He'd done so much for them that he hadn't seen his dorm mate for two weeks, though, in Cloud's books, this wasn't a bad thing. It was public knowledge that Cloud and his dorm 'buddy' were on anything but gracious terms. According to their schedules, Cloud and his dorm mate weren't due to bump into each other until seventh period, so imagine Cloud's surprise when halfway through removing his shirt, he sees the stoic Leon, eyes closed, sprawled out in his napping place. Narrowing his eyes in dislike, Cloud picked up the nearest object (which happened to be a plastic cup with water in it) and launched it across the room, hitting the brunette square in the face.

"What the- !!?" Leon shouted, jumping up like a cat on Guy Fawkes. Cloud smirked from the front door whilst Leon tried to figure out where exactly he was and what the hell had just happened to him. He looked over to the culprit who was still sneering at him. Leon wondered to himself if Cloud realised he looked like a total idiot with his shirt halfway over his head.

"Hello Leon…" Cloud said, and if it weren't for the look on his face, it would have passed for amicable.

"…Why?" Leon replied, thoroughly confused. Cloud frowned slightly, his head tilting to the left.

"Why are you here? You have lessons don't you?"

"No…they were cancelled today. But what has that got to do with why you slung a cup of water at me." Cloud left it at that. He was too tired to think about having a useless fight with someone he didn't even wish to talk to most of the time. He picked up his belongings, and walked silently to his room, where in a matter of minutes he lay comatose on the bed. Leon knocked on the door gently.

"Cloud?" No reply. Leon was confused. First of all, Cloud obviously wanted to fight him, else he wouldn't have thrown the water at him, but then to just go to sleep without having it out? What was the point? Leon shook his head violently. He was not going to think about the manipulative son of a bitch in the next room and how he's feeling at the moment. He didn't give one iota about how Cloud was. He strolled over to the armchair and picked up the book on the side table. Settling down, he began to read the book, but not half an hour pasted until he let the throes of fatigue take over and he drifted into a deep sleep.

Cloud groggily opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock next to the picture of Tifa, his closest childhood friend, and himself when they were about nine. The alarm clock read 6.54pm. And that only meant one thing.

"I'm late, I'm late…FOR CHRIST'S SAKE I'M LATE!!!" Cloud jumped out of bed and dragged on a clean t-shirt and jeans and ran out of the room. Bursting into the living area, he startled (and woke up) Leon for the second time that day. Cloud dropped to his knees and crawled around the room on all fours. Leon wondered if the blonde had finally gone psycho.

"Ahhhh-ha! I found you!" Cloud exclaimed, holding a black trainer above his head in triumph. And with that, he sprinted out of the dormitory, not having put his shoe on yet. Leon was thoroughly confused, but allowed it to pass without thinking too much of it. He felt dirty so he got up from his comfy resting place and headed towards the shower, scattering his clothes along the way. He turned on the shower and tested the water to make sure it was a decent temperature before removing his boxers and jumping in. The warmth of the water was great and did wonders for relieving the stress that had been building up in him over the past few weeks. He'd had a lot on his mind recently, and having to deal with an obnoxious little squirt for a dorm mate wasn't helping, in fact, it was making the situation ten times worse. He picked up the soap and began to wash himself, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. Why would anyone visit his dorm now, Leon wondered, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel loosely around his waist.

Opening the door, he was greeted by the overly energetic Yuffie. She was standing there, bouncing from one foot to the other, with a sickening grin on her face. Leon was too tired to deal with Yuffie at the moment. She was one of those people that you can't be with unless you have 12 large White Chocolate Mocha's from Starbucks and two grams of sugar by your side just so you can keep up. Pushing her way in, Yuffie jumped onto the sofa and started yapping. And everyone knows, once Yuffie starts, it's physically impossible to make her stop. So, clad only in a bath towel, with water dripping from his hair, Leon sighed and sat on the armchair he had occupied earlier that day.

"So Leon, how have you been? I was looking for you all over the place today, but it was like you vanished! Oh, and I have a present for you, but it's outside, so I'll get it for you in a minute. Ooooh, you'll love it so much! I'm finding it hard to part with it myself. Oh, have you seen Aerith today? I was meant to meet her up for a study session but she was all like, 'I can't make it today, so how about tomorrow'. I just wanted to set up a time with her, so if you see her, can you tell her that I was asking for her?" Yuffie finally stopped for a breath, so Leon jumped in and answered all her questions chronologically before he forgot what she said.

"I've been fine. I've been in my dorm nearly all day, didn't you think to check here? What is this present you're talking about, because if it's something like shuriken, I don't want it. I haven't seen Aerith today, sorry. But I'm not surprised she cancelled on you, 'cause if it were me, I'd never be able to study near you. Yes. I'll tell her if I see her." Yuffie looked at Leon and pouted.

"You're always so negative Leon. I'll go get the present." She ran out of the door, and bent down to pick something from the left hand side of the door.

"Now Leon, close you're eyes." Leon frowned.

"Do I have to?" he asked. Stupid question really. Close your eyes or face the wrath of Yuffie. Simple really.

"I said CLOSE YOUR EYES!" she shouted. Leon obliged, and ten seconds later, was rewarded by a semi-heavy box being placed on his lap. Yuffie giggled.

"You can open your eyes now Leon!" she said, and Leon did so. In his lap was a shoebox-sized container that was wrapped crudely with a white bow. Opening the box, he was taken aback to find that where was a small grey tabby kitten in it, with bright blue eyes. Yuffie squealed and jumped around ecstatically.

"Isn't it cute? Oh, I found it near the dumpster and I couldn't help but take it in, except you're the one taking it in, right?" she said, all in one breath. Leon began to get irritated.

"Do I look like some pansy man that will just take in anything off the street?!" he said loudly, "I do not need another responsibility on my hands at the moment!" he stood up abruptly, forgetting that the kitten was in the box on his lap. The poor kitten was startled and ended up scratching Leon's bare chest.

"OW! Stupid flee-ridden cat, I ought to-" But Leon couldn't finish because the kitten looked so contrite that he couldn't feel angry at it.

"Okay, okay…I'll take in the damned kitten. But first, let me sort out the scratches this ferocious beast gave me." Leon started towards the kitchen to find the first aid kit when Yuffie pushed him down on the sofa and ran to get the first aid box herself. Leon just gave up and sighed. There is only so much you can do about the Yuffie situation, and today, he's done as much as he could stand. He looked over at the clock. It read 8.24pm. Yuffie bounced back in to the living area with an array of medicinal looking knick-knacks in each hand.

"Now, let me take a look at this, Mr. Leon!" she said, happily leaning over and eying the injuries. Leon pouted.

"I can do it myself you know!" he protested. The kitten, who had decided to sprawl itself out on the arm of his sofa, mewled in mockery of Leon. "Oh, the world is against me!" Leon cried.

"Quiet Leon! Now, if I just sit here, it'll be a bit easier to see" Yuffie said as she straddled Leon's lap and began applying the antiseptic cream to the scratches on Leon's chest. And we all know that antiseptic cream hurts like the blazes.

"Arrrrgghhh" Leon groaned quietly. It stung a lot. He vowed to get that cat after this.

"Come on, be a man!" Yuffie said, her voice strained from trying to keep Leon from moving.

"Ugghhhh" he groaned again as she applied some antiseptic to another scratch. The front door slammed. Both Leon and Yuffie turned around to see a very startled looking Cloud. Imagine this from Clouds point of view. There was Leon, laid back in the armchair in nothing but a towel, eyes closed with a look of complete concentration on his face. He had a petite brunette straddling him, doing _something _(and Cloud really didn't want to know what) that was making his roommate groan out loud.

"Sorry to interrupt." Cloud said quickly, and sprinted to his room. Leon looked up at Yuffie, confused with Cloud's unusual behaviour. Then it hit him.

"Oh shit!" he said quietly. He sighed and began to remove the brunette from his lap. Yuffie smacked his hands away.

"Look Leon, I haven't finished yet! Just let me fix you!" Leon smothered the smile that was forming. 'Fix me?' he thought. What was he, a chair of something? He allowed her to finish her ministrations and when he was all 'fixed up' she jumped off him and put away the first aid kit.

"Yuffie, you'd better be heading home now. If you wait any later, you may get into trouble on the way home." Leon said, a bit worried about her safety. Yuffie looked over at the tall man next to her.

"Don't worry Leon. I'll be fine. 'Sides, I'm like, the greatest ninja ever!" she grinned. Leon smiled back (not a big smile though).

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and thanks for the present…" he said. Yuffie nodded and left the dormitory. Once she was gone, Leon bent down and picked up the grey kitten that was purring against his legs.

"What should I name you little man?" he asked the blue-eyed kitten. The kitten just looked up at Leon fondly, his blue eyes shining. Leon smiled a genuine smile.

"Hmmm… I think I'll name you…Tatsuya. I've always liked that name. Do you like it Tat?" he asked the small kitten. Tatsuya mewed in agreement.

"Well, then, it's a done deal!" Leon took the kitten into his bedroom and plopped him on the bed. "Now you wait here whilst I get you something to eat. You like chicken?" The kitten just flopped over and mewed as if he were dying of hunger. Leon laughed quietly and went to the kitchen to get some chicken. He opened the kitchen door, only to be confronted with Cloud, who was quietly preparing something to eat. Leon made his way to the fridge and saw that they still had some chicken from the night before in a small plastic container. He took it out of the fridge and went to the cupboard to find a bowl. Cloud turned around and looked at him.

"So…is Yuffie your girlfriend now?" he asked quietly. Leon looked over at the slim blonde in the corner.

"No. Why?" he replied.

"No reason really. It's just that Yuffie is one of my good friends and I don't want people playing her around." Leon started to get really angry. Who was Cloud to decide that even if he was going out with Yuffie that he'd messed her about?

"Well, I'm not going out with her. Happy?" he retorted. Cloud just raised an eyebrow.

"That isn't the way I saw it. I saw you and her basically getting it on in the armchair." Leon snarled and lifted his shirt up so that the scratches were visible.

"This is why we were sitting like that. She gave me a stupid cat for a present, and it scratched me because I startled it. She was only putting antiseptic on it. And if you think I was moaning because whatever she was doing was that good, you're wrong. Antiseptic cream HURTS." Cloud looked at the scratches intently, but after a second, it wasn't only the scratches he was looking at. Leon had a perfect body. Not once ounce of excess fat anywhere, and chiselled muscles in all the right places. Cloud averted his eyes from Leon's chest, an almost invisible blush tainting his cheeks.

"She's not my type anyway." Leon stated as he pulled his shirt back down. Cloud looked up sharply.

"'Your type' had better not be Aerith or anyone else that is a good friend of mine. Do you understand? I don't have the time to go around picking up the pieces of broken hearts."

"Cloud you need to shut up before I shut you up. Your ridiculous insinuations are starting to get on my nerves. If you think I'm so bad, why don't you just save Aerith from me and go out with her yourself!" Leon shouted back.

"She's not my type." Cloud retorted. Leon sighed heavily and left the room with a little bowl of cold chicken in his left hand. Cloud left the food he was preparing on the side. Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating. Already clad in his pyjamas (which consisted of only grey joggers and a white vest top), Cloud sprawled out on the sofa and went to sleep. It had been a long day for him.

Leon woke up with a start. He could hear noises coming from the living area. He looked at the clock. 12.47am. He got up slowly, trying not to disturb the kitten that was sleeping at the end of the bed. Quietly, he stepped into the living room, and looked around. The only person there was Cloud, who was shifting restlessly in his sleep. Leon heard him mumble something and went closer to hear what was said.

"Mmmmm…just…there…yeah…" Cloud slurred. Leon took a step back. Cloud was having a sex dream. Leon could tell by the way he was moving. Leon was about to go back to his room, when he realised that Cloud was having a wet dream on their sofa. Damn it! Leon thought, I'm going to have to move him to his own bed. He leaned down to pick up the slim blonde on the sofa, but stopped in horror at the next thing he heard.

"Le------ooonnnn…" Cloud moaned arching himself off the sofa. Leon felt the blood rush to his face and ran to his room to get away from the writhing and panting blonde in the next room. Throwing the blanket over his head, Leon tried his best to get what he had just seen and heard out of his head.

He didn't go to sleep again that night.

**Authors Notes: So, what did you think so far? I hope it's alright, I kind of suck at fanfics. Almost forgot, this story is just a written form of the doujinshi that I am drawing. When I've finished the first chapter in the doujinshi, I'll post up a link here in my story, and you guys can check it out. M'kay? Yay! Review please! I like reviews… they make me laugh. I'll try and take the time to answer individual reviews in the next chapter, so be nice! **

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I know how annoying it is when you want to read a fanfiction but you don't want to keep going to the next chapter, or you don't have much time on the internet and want to save it so you can read it when you're not on the internet…so I'm going to offer a zipped version of the story at the beginning of the story. So if you want to download it, go to the first chapter and hit the link! (Well, when I've done more chapters of course!) **


	2. TV Troubles

_**Okayyyy….for the reviewers!**_

**DanteMoon **– Glad you like it! Sorry it took so long to update :(

**Yue-eternal **– Hope I don't make this too cliché for you. Glad you're finding it interesting so far : D

**SleighBells **– Thanks for the review. The wet dream scene seems to be popular at the moment, lol.

**NatsuTsuki **– Glad you like the couch scene :) Hope I can keep your expectations up!

**l0v3leSSyuki **– Dude! Your name is a handful to write! Do not envy me, for I am lazy, and my doujinshi is getting nowhere (cry cry). I'll send you some mad drawing skills next Christmas, m'kay? Thanks for the review!

**AngelDragonQueen343 **– Glad you found my story funny. I'm trying to update as soon as possible: )

**Once666 **– I'll definitely send you a link! But you may have to wait a while, lol.

Title: Tired of Fighting Rating: NC-17 

**Parings: Leon x Cloud (maybe some more later on, who knows)**

**Themes: Romance, Comedy, Angst, etc**

**Warnings: This is not only unsuitable for people under the age of 18, but it is a YAOI fanfic. Which means that I want all the homophobes to get lost because I DON'T want to read the flames. And believe me, if I get flamed because I'm writing about gay guys (shock horror), I will not hesitate to let those people feel my wrath. Also, all you people that hunt down yaoi fanfics just to flame them need to get a life or get over it. Gosh, times are changing, get used to it.**

**Also, swearing and violence too.**

**Authors Notes: Hey hey! Welcome to chapter two! Woooooh! I'm so happy with this story so far! And the doujinshi is really helping me visualise what happens in this story. Someone asked me a couple of days ago if I would be selling my doujinshi anywhere, so I've been thinking, if I get enough requests, I'll sell it. But someone will have to give me a website that does the printing for you, because I really can't do it myself. **

**Chapter Two: TV Troubles**

Cloud woke up the next morning feeling the most relaxed he had felt in a long time. He shifted around so that instead of lying on the sofa he was sitting with his legs over the edge. Wondering why he felt so good, he got up and went to his room to get a towel, and then headed into the bathroom for a shower. He took off his joggers and saw the wet patch on the front. 'What the-?' he thought to himself. Revisiting his last dream, he groaned and sat on the toilet seat, putting his head in his hands. How could he have had that sort of dream about his roommate, his nemesis? He was disgusted with himself, but at the same time, couldn't dismiss that in the dream it had felt so _right_. Cloud removed the rest of his clothes, turned on the shower and jumped in. He didn't even wait for the water to heat up.

Meanwhile, Leon had just finished getting ready for university. He left the grey kitten the last bit of chicken in a dish, and a bowl of water.

"Here you go Tat. I'll be back at the end of period four. I have to buy you stuff, don't I? See you then!" Leon said, making sure that all the windows were closed. He had decided last night that Tatsuya was going to be a housecat. Leon left the room and picked up his grey rucksack from the floor. He and Cloud had the same time of schoolbag, and he was just about to check that it was his when Cloud came out of the bathroom, only a small white towel covering him up. Leon grabbed the bag and left without another glance in the others direction.

Cloud stood there, hair dripping wet, slightly baffled at Leon's behaviour. Sure Leon was hated him, but it was usually shown through pranks, harsh words and other stupid things. He had never actually ignored Cloud's existence, and Cloud found that he was annoyed by it. Stomping into his room, he got ready for his first lesson of the day. The much beloved Mathematics class.

Leon got to his lesson at 8:42am. Eight minutes early, what a surprise. Cloud got to his first lesson at 9:01am. Eleven minutes late, another surprise. Little did either know that their Math lessons had been combined. So, Cloud being late had to take up the only seat available, and Leon being himself had made sure that he didn't have to sit next to anyone. But of course, the only free seat was the one next to Leon, so Cloud begrudgingly stalked over to the seat next to Leon and plonked himself down. Their professor quickly resumed his lesson on calculus, so Cloud took out his math book and began copying down the notes.

"Now, when you have to integrate a fraction where the denominator is a linear equation, you have to make the differential of the equation in the denominator equal to the numerator…" Leon wasn't listening. Neither was Cloud. Cloud had taken it upon himself to write some sort of poem in his math book, whilst Leon had decided to draw a picture of his professor writing on the board.

"Leon? LEON?! Are you listening to me? I asked you a question!" shouted the professor at an oblivious Leon. Leon slowly raised his head, eyebrows arched.

"Sorry Sir, what was the question?" he asked politely. A few of the students snickered, and the professor repeated the question.

"Oh, then the answer is four x plus 2 y squared." The teacher looked at his notes.

"Umm…yes… you're right. Well done." he reluctantly said. Cloud looked over to the slightly taller man beside him. He didn't know that Leon was so bright. Mind you, he never went out of his way to find out anything about his roommate. Leon leant back in his chair and carried on doodling. Before he knew it, blonde hair and blue eyes spilled from his pen onto the squared paper of his exercise book. Leon looked at the drawing and snarled. Cloud looked to see what the problem was, but before he had a chance to see the image on the paper, Leon ripped it out of his book and crumpled it up. Throwing it into his bag quickly, Leon narrowed his eyes at the boy next to him.

"Why are you looking at me?" he said, quiet enough that the professor didn't hear him. Cloud looked away abruptly, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Thought you had a problem, that's all" he replied.

"And even if I did, what would it have to do with you?" Leon retorted. Cloud looked back at Leon and smiled.

"Absolutely nothing" he said, the same smile on his face. It wasn't a happy smile, or a pleasant smile. It was more like a smile you had if you were at a friend's house and their parents tried to crack a joke with you that you didn't find funny. It disturbed Leon.

"Man, you're such a weirdo" he said, and turned back to the board to listen to the teacher. The bell went four minutes and twenty-four seconds later. Cloud and Leon quickly packed up their belongings and left the classroom. They both had the rest of the day off, so Cloud headed back to the dorm and Leon went to the supermarket to pick up some bits and pieces for the grey kitten that was probably asleep on his bed. Buying a litter tray, so food bowls and some cat food, he left the supermarket and headed back home.

Leon opened the door to his dorm and was confronted by Cloud, hovering the floor. He looked so ridiculously feminine doing the chores Leon tried not to laugh.

But he failed miserably.

"Ahh...ha ha…ha ha ha…wah ha ha!" he laughed, smothering his face with his backpack. Cloud turned around at the sound and frowned. He could've sworn Leon was laughing at him, but because he couldn't see his face past the backpack he wasn't sure. Leon ran to his room quickly and slammed the door shut.

About an hour later, 2.36pm to be precise, Leon finally came out of his room and flopped on the sofa. He picked up the remote and changed the channel to the channel that Heroes was on. Now, this would have been alright if the TV wasn't currently being watched by a very agitated Cloud, but it was.

"…Leon…?" Cloud said.

"Hn?" Leon replied, not looking in Cloud's direction.

"I was watching the other channel. Can you change it back?" he asked politely. Leon smirked.

"Well, not really. I currently have the remote, and you have nothing to bargain with, so Heroes is what we're watching, m'kay?" Now Cloud didn't mind watching Heroes, and would have let Leon watch it if he hadn't been so cocky about the situation.

"Just give me the remote, asshole" Cloud said, voice raised. He could tell Leon was enjoying this. Sadistic bastard.

"Nope."

Before Leon knew it, he was being pounced on by Cloud, and contrary to his frail appearance, he was a strong guy.

"What the hell?!" Leon shouted. The ensuing battle carried on for a good three minutes and forty-one seconds. During that time, the remote somehow shattered on the floor. Cloud and Leon looked down.

"You broke the remote you ass!" Cloud shouted, furious with Leon. Leon just smiled again.

"Well, I guess it's staying as Heroes now!" he said, glee obvious. Cloud would NOT let Leon win this battle. Storming over to the TV, he bent down. Leon thought he was just going to turn off the TV. How very wrong he was. Cloud unplugged the TV, picked it up and _threw _it across the room, smashing the device to pieces.

"How do like Heroes now, bastard?" Cloud asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Leon just sat there for a few seconds, absolutely stunned. The TV was totalled. And Leon didn't know what to do.

Do you know what it's like to feel 'blind fury'? Your heart constricts, and you feel vibrations strumming through your body. You get tunnel vision and can only see the stirrer of your anger. The worst part is that you lose all reason. This was what Leon was experiencing at that precise moment. You may think it's stupid for him to get so worked up about a television, but there was a lot of significance to that TV being in their dormitory. It was the only thing Leon and Cloud had that could keep their interaction to a minimum. With the TV gone, it meant that they had lots of spare time, to do nothing but 'enjoy' each other's company. That, above all other issues he had ever faced, was the worst.

He slowly stood up and brushed down his clothes. Cloud watched warily as Leon advanced slowly towards him, rolling his sleeves up in at the same time.

"L-Leon?" Cloud stuttered, stepping back slowly, "Leon?!"

Leon paid him no mind and pulled back an arm, readying himself for what was next. Cloud was about to run to his room to get away from the livid young man, but he was too late and ended up with a fist in his stomach. And by no means was Leon weak. Cloud doubled over, a string of saliva falling from his mouth. Raising his head slightly, he could see Leon standing over him as if he was god himself. Cloud clenched his fists and punched Leon right in the face, knocking him sideways. Leon regained composure quickly and kicked Cloud in the ribs, almost fracturing them, and before his adversary had the chance to do anything else, he pinned him to the ground.

"Why did you break the TV!?" Leon shouted, his hands covering Cloud's throat. Cloud choked slightly.

"Why do you think? I hate it when you think you've bested me!" he tried to shout back, but Leon's hands were making it difficult. Leon looked at the man below him. Cloud was laying under him, struggling to break free of his grasp, his head back, eyes screwed up and face flushed. Suddenly, there was only one thing Leon could do.

He kissed him.

_** I was so tempted to write, "Who's laughing now, biatch?" instead of what I wrote. I've been watching too much Robot Chicken recently. DAMN YOU SETH GREEN! **_

**Authors Notes: Ooohhh, cliffhanger! Just fair warning before I post up the next chapter, I am not a big fan of romance stories. The way I figure it, something is only truly meaningful when you have to work for it, so I'm not letting Cloud and Leon have it easy… S'probably because I'm a cold-hearted bitch that doesn't really believe in love. Sometimes I wish that I hadn't suppressed my emotions all those years ago. The only ones I have left are happy and angry; I care not for love and all those other unnecessary emotions. Meh, fighting over a broken TV… how petty…**

**I said before that I'd be posting a link to the doujinshi soon, but in that link, there will only be a couple of pages of the story. I bet you're all thinking 'well, I know the story already, so it doesn't matter!" WRONG! There is an alternate ending in the doujinshi version and other side stories that aren't in the fanfiction, so you'll have to buy it to find out! Mwah ha ha! The evilness of being broke is coming through. I really am sorry, but I'm totally penniless. If I had money, I'd have posted the entire comic on the Internet but I need the monies, so…**

**Anywho, review please! **


	3. Agonising Arts

_Review Replies:_

_**SleighBells**_ – Dude! Great minds think alike!

_**l0v3leSSyuki**_ – I shall send the mad drawing skills as soon as I can, m'kay XD. I try to write longer chapters, but I really can't. If you've ever read any of my other, (never finished) fanfics, you see that the chapters are waaay shorter than these. I shall try harder m'dear!

_**AngelDragonQueen343**_ – The sugar-high time is the best time! Thanks for the review. You should get to that Cloud x Leon story. They are much needed in this world!

_**Cloudy-Leon**_ – Thanks for the review! Here's the update!

_**Skiba**_ – Thanks for the writing style compliment. I personally think I need to develop a lot, but at least I know I'm going in the right direction!

_**Emabelle **_– Cliffhanger begone! Here's the update!

_**Silver Angel Jerry**_ – Thanks for the review! The doujinshi shall be completed and ready for online publishing/selling in summer

Title: Tired of Fighting Rating: NC-17 

**Parings: Leon x Cloud (maybe some more later on, who knows)**

**Themes: Romance, Comedy, Angst, etc**

**Warnings: This is not only unsuitable for people under the age of 18, but it is a YAOI fanfic. Which means that I want all the homophobes to get lost because I DON'T want to read the flames. And believe me, if I get flamed because I'm writing about gay guys (shock horror), I will not hesitate to let those people feel my wrath. Also, all you people that hunt down yaoi fanfics just to flame them need to get a life or get over it. Gosh, times are changing, get used to it.**

**Also, swearing and violence too.**

**Authors Notes: Grr…Sorry for the late update…I had writers block. M'kay… More Leon x Cloud angst! Wooooh! I'll probably have some smut in a couple of chapters, depends how I feel and how you guys feel about this story. **

**Read on, fools! **

**Chapter Three: Agonising Arts**

Cloud couldn't help it. He gave in completely. He could feel Leon's warm hands pinning his arms to the ground, his soft, hot mouth against Cloud's own. Cloud tried to stifle the inevitable moan from surfacing but failed miserably. The quiet, sexy mewl that came from Cloud made Leon shiver despite himself. The kiss ended almost as abruptly as it started. Cloud was looking up at Leon, somewhat confused. Leon looked down at the young man who he had just kissed, unintentionally paying close attention to the way that Cloud's eyes were hazy with lust, and the faint blush across his cheeks. Leon shot away like he had a firework planted on his ass. Without saying another word, he stormed off into his room and slammed the door shut, leaving Cloud on the floor even more confused than before.

Cloud got up slowly and fixed his clothes. He walked over to Leon's door and was about to knock the door when he heard a sound from inside. Suddenly becoming insatiably curious, he leant his ear to the door and listened.

"Oh, Tatsuya, what are we going to do now?", he heard Leon say, "I guess after this we definitely can't share a dorm, so I'll have to see if I can get transferred… You won't mind that will you Tat?"

Cloud couldn't explain it but he felt sad at the thought of Leon leaving. Despite what everyone else might have thought, Cloud had fun fighting with Leon. And he'd miss it a lot if Leon left. Cloud's hand, which was hovering near the door decided to knock against Cloud's will.

"What do you want?" came the monotonous voice of Leon through the door. Cloud swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Leon, can I talk to you please?" he said, his voice sounding feebler than he had wished.

"Aren't we already doing that?" Leon retorted. Cloud smirked. Even after all that just happened Leon was able to be his usual, smart-aleck self.

"Oh, I see. You're too scared to talk to me face to face now. Gosh Leon, I though you were more of a man than that." Cloud timed it. It took 2.4 seconds for Leon to open the door after that. Leon lazily gestured for Cloud to come in. Cloud had never been in Leon's room before; it felt like going into the lion's den. Cloud was surprised by what he found in Leon's room. He thought Leon was just a typical male slob, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Leon's room was a combination of red, white and black, with furniture to match. He had a lot of cultural things hanging from his walls as well as some very beautiful paintings. In the far left had corner was a small kitten basket and a food bowl. Despite the fact that there was a bed for the kitten, Tatsuya was sprawled out on Leon's bed like he owned the place. Leon sat on his bed and gestured for Cloud to do the same. There weren't any chairs in Leon's room so Cloud obliged and sat near him. Leon cocked his head to the right and looked at Cloud.

"So, what was it you wanted?" Leon asked, fully aware of what subject was going to be brought up. Cloud smiled slightly, just enough so that Leon saw it.

"I think you know what I wanted to talk about, but let's just leave that for a moment. I have something else I need to discuss with you first." Leon's eyes widen with interest.

"Well?" he said.

"Leon… Don't move out. Please?" Leon's mouth nearly hit the floor. Why the hell would Cloud want him to stay?

"Umm, forgive my stupidity but why do you want me to stay and how do you know that I was planning on leaving?"

"Well, um, I was eavesdropping on you and the cat, and I heard you say you wanted to get transferred. As to why I want you to stay… well, I have issues with change, and contrary to popular belief I like the arrangement we have. And if you didn't like it, you would've got transferred at the beginning. Am I right?" Leon didn't know how to respond to that. When he thought about it, Cloud was right, but being Leon, he didn't want to admit that to Cloud.

"If I stay, it's not going to be because you asked me to, you know that, right?" he said, averting his eyes from the dishevelled blond sitting next to him. Cloud smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I know." He replied. Leon stood up and shooed Cloud out of his room, closing the door quickly. After thinking it over, he opened the door a margin and called Cloud.

"Strife?" he said quietly. Cloud whipped around with a face of question.

"Hm?"

"I'm straight." And with that, he closed the door. Cloud laughed quietly.

"Just had to clear that point up, right Squall?" Leon pretended that he didn't hear Cloud's murmur through the door. Flopping down on his bed, he picked up a pillow and yanked it over his face. Their last year at university was DEFINITELY going to be the most interesting.

Leon was fuming! Not only had his Physics professor told him that he'd kick him out of class if he didn't do a performing arts activity, he had already enrolled him in the Drama club. Now, this wouldn't be so bad if it was just Drama club, but it wasn't. He was also enrolled into Art club and Dance club.

AND…

He had just been told that he got the lead in the school play. As Romeo. In Romeo and ROMEO. See, Leon's university was all about equal opportunities and all that jazz, so they thought that this year, they'd support homosexuals by making a play rooting for them.

But that's not the only reason Leon was angry. Guess who the other Romeo is? If you guessed Mr. Cloud Strife, you are one hundred percent correct.

"I'm not GAY! Don't you get this? I don't want to be in the stupid Drama club, I don't want to be the lead, and I DON'T want to have to get it on with a guy in front of hundreds of people!" Leon had made it his mission to get out of the play, but Mrs. Bluebell wasn't having any of it.

"Mr. Leonhart! I do not appreciate that tone of voice! You are in the play, you are Romeo and you WILL kiss Mr. Strife on stage in front of hundreds of people. Understood?" Leon had left the room by the time she had gotten to 'kiss'.

What the hell was he going to do know? He thought to himself on the way to Art Club.

When Mrs. Bluebell told Cloud that 'Mr. Leonhart' was going to be his opposing Romeo, he almost wanted to laugh on the spot. I mean, it's not like he was happy, he was far from it. But he had to admit it was pretty bloody ironic. When Cloud joined Drama club, he did so because he thought it was something Leon would never do, and Cloud was right. Leon would never voluntarily join the Drama club. He was told that Leon had no choice but to participate, and almost felt sorry for him. ALMOST.

"Mrs. Bluebell, I'll see you tomorrow for rehearsals!" he shouted as he dashed out of the drama hall and headed for the local supermarket.

'Guess this 'arrangement' is just going to get more and more fascinating' Cloud thought to himself. He picked up a basket and began shopping for dinner.

"Oi, Cloud!" Leon shouted as he came through the door to the dormitory. Cloud popped his head out of the kitchen, looking ridiculously adorable with a blue bandana and white apron on.

"Hm?"

"You hear about this damned school play?" Leon said, irritated. Cloud tried his best to look solemn as he nodded his head slowly.

"Can you believe they did this to me? I don't have time to prance around as Romeo for a gay role when I am STRAIGHT! And I went to talk to Mrs. Blue- … Hey?! What's that smell?" Leon said, suddenly feeling ravenous. Cloud raised the hand that was holding the wooden spoon.

"I'm cooking Enchiladas. I made some for you if you want it. Didn't know if you liked Mexican." Cloud looked so cute standing there like a housewife, if Leon wasn't such a 'man' man, he would have melted at the sight.

"Yeah, I like Mexican. When's it going to be ready?" he asked. Cloud quirked an eyebrow and looked at his wristwatch.

"About 10 minutes?"

"You need any help?" Cloud froze. Did Leon just as him if he needed help? What is the world coming to?!

"Um, sure. Can you grate some cheese please?" he suggested. Leon walked into the kitchen an place the large canvas he has been holding on the dining table. Cloud glanced at the object and was lost for words. The painting on that canvas was breathtaking. It showed a landscape of a beach at sunset, two dark figures in the distance walking across the shore. In the bottom right hand corner was the name of the painting. Leon had named it "Love found on the beach". He must have painted it today in Art club, Cloud thought.

"Leon, that painting is amazing! I never knew you could draw that well." Leon shrugged.

"Painting is a waste of my time. I'm only doing it because of my stupid Physics professor."

"But don't you think that if you're good at something, you should do it?" Cloud asked, slightly confused at Leon's attitude towards the subject.

"No. As soon as I pass Physics, I'll never paint again. Anyways, painting always… never mind…" Leon cut himself off before he could say anything else. Cloud cocked hid head to the right.

"Painting always what, Leon?"

"Gosh Cloud, why are you being so nosey? Painting brings out a side of me I don't like. Happy now?" Leon said, as he stormed out of the kitchen and into his room.

"What's eating him?" Cloud thought.

Meanwhile, Leon was lying on the floor, staring at the lighting fixture on his ceiling. 'Stupid Cloud', he thought to himself. 'Dammit, can't you see that I'm not like that. I hate painting because it brings out the Leon that has emotions. I've worked so hard to not feel, or at least not show my feelings, and then this! Damn everyone!'

I'm sure you would hate the reason I painted that picture, Cloud.

**Authors Notes: Wooooh! Chapter three is complete! OMGEH! So yeah, sorry if you feel that Cloud and Leon are OOC, but alas, I suck at writing fanfics. Mmmm…I haven't had that much time to do the Doujinshi yet because I'm having exams until the end of June, so after that, watch out world. Yaoi doujinshi's all around! **

**Tell me what you think people. I enjoy reviews, and they are the only things that spur me on! **


	4. Good Show!

Title: Tired of Fighting Rating: NC-17 

**Parings: Leon x Cloud (maybe some more later on, who knows)**

**Themes: Romance, Comedy, Angst, etc**

**Warnings: This is not only unsuitable for people under the age of 18, but it is a YAOI fanfic. Which means that I want all the homophobes to get lost because I DON'T want to read the flames. And believe me, if I get flamed because I'm writing about gay guys (shock horror), I will not hesitate to let those people feel my wrath. Also, all you people that hunt down yaoi fanfics just to flame them need to get a life or get over it. Gosh, times are changing, get used to it.**

**Also, swearing and violence too.**

**Authors Notes: Wow. I'm in a bit of a weird mood recently. Maybe you can tell through my writing, I'm not sure. Damn the male species for being so damned irresistible! Anyhow, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Forgot this in the last couple of chapters (all of them actually). I do not own KH2, or any of the characters. I do however; own my imagination and anything that spiels from it, which includes various levels of paranoia and lots of KH2 related yaoi. **

**Chapter Four: Good Show!**

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since he was told he was playing Romeo. Two weeks since he began rehearsals with his nemesis. Two weeks since that dinner. (It had also been two weeks since he tried weed, but that's beside the point. By the way kids. Dope is whack. I mean really, not cool).

And four days until the show.

Leon was beside himself. What the hell was he supposed to do now? There was no way he could get out of playing the part. He had been trying for the past 1,209,673 seconds. Mrs. Bluebell was a stubborn son of a bitch and Leon couldn't get it through to her that he could not, under any circumstances kiss Cloud in front of hundreds of people.

"Look Mr. Leonhart," she had said, "I don't care what you can or can't do. It's too late to change the cast now. So DEAL with it!"

So Leon had resigned himself to playing the part of a gay man in a ridiculous adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. Oh, did I mention he had to kiss Cloud in front of hundreds of people?

It's quite funny, you see. The day Leon got the script for the play, he went to his room a looked it over. Act 2 Scene 1, Act 3 Scene 3, Act 5 Scenes 1,2,3,4,5 and Act 6 Scenes 1 and 2. Those were all the scenes he was supposed to KISS CLOUD STRIFE IN FRONT OF HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE. Nine scenes! And Mrs. Bluebell had made it abundantly clear that the kisses were supposed to convey butt-loads of passion and all that jazz.

It was decided.

Leon was doomed.

Not just doomed. He was Doomed. Completely and utterly. Royally doomed.

Paying attention to no-one in the drama hall, he began to smash his head against the stage floor. Enter: Cloud Strife.

"Leonhart, what the hell are you doing on the floor?" he said, slightly amused. Leon raised his head, his blood smeared across his forehead and the floor. If Cloud had been a weaker man, he probably would have run away with his tail between his legs at the look in Leon's eyes just then. Alas, Cloud is Cloud, so that never happened.

"Don't look at me like that!" Cloud stated, the patronizing look in his eyes obvious. Leon scowled.

"Shut up Strife. I can do whatever the bloody hell I want. If I want to kill myself right now, on this stage, rather than go out there in four days and do what they expect me to do, then I WILL kill myself. It is none of your concern." Leon almost spat out the last two words. Let's just take a second now to describe the way Cloud reacted to this statement.

Let's say that someone was videotaping this scene. Now, as Leon says 'your concern', zoom right in to Cloud's face. And then zoom some more. Maybe a bit more after that. If you look close enough, you can almost see him flinch. Almost. Now, back to the scheduled programming.

"Look Leon, I only came over here because Mrs. Bluebell said we have to practice 'those' scenes, and she said everyone's going now, so we can practice in peace. I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but I have to. I like the Drama club, and I enjoy acting. So just suck it up and DEAL with it." Leon visibly winced at how similar Cloud and Mrs. Bluebell sounded. He stood up slowly, wiping the remains of blood from his forehead and walked towards the piano, which was were all the first aid stuff was kept. Not even bothering to check if the plaster (a.k.a. band-aid) was in the right place, he slapped it on and went back to Cloud.

"You want to practice, hm?" he said quietly. Cloud looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah. I want the play to be a success." He replied. Leon sighed and Cloud noticed that his shoulders were drooping slightly.

"Fine, fine. Let's just get this over with. I'm only going to do two scenes today though." Cloud nodded.

"You ready?" he asked his reluctant counterpart. Leon nodded. They both took their positions on the stage and Leon did a few breathing exercises before he started. Closing his eyes and taking one last deep breath, he began.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered, almost to himself, "The man I love is part of _their _family." Cloud stepped out from the shadows in which he was hiding and began to recite his lines.

"Sebastian, is that you?" he called out gently. 'Sebastian' whipped around quickly, saw his lover and began walking towards him.

"Yes, Anthony, it's me. What are you doing here?" he said as he reached his target and raised a hand to caress his cheek. The Leon inside Sebastian was screaming. He did not want to do this. He slowly ran his hands through Cloud's amazingly soft hair, and then let his hand trail down his face, gently roaming over his eyes, nose, and then his mouth.

"I came here for you." 'Anthony' stated simply, and tiptoed slightly so that he was eye to eye with Sebastian (a.k.a. Leon). Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and pulled him in for the kiss. As Leon's mouth was descending, there were a fair few thoughts bouncing around their heads. Leon for instance, was thinking along the lines of 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this, it's so degrading… why does Cloud smell like passion fruit?' Cloud on the other hand was thinking along the lines of 'Man, why does it have to be Leon, and why are my knees beginning to feel weak?'

Leon's lips finally met Cloud's and the poor boy's knees almost gave way. Now now, don't go rushing to conclusions without knowing all the facts. Cloud hasn't been in that many relationships, so he doesn't really know how it feels to have his mouth orally fucked by a sex god in the making. That was the only reason his knees began giving way. He was not falling for Leon, or a least he hoped he wasn't. Leon's tongue slid past Cloud's soft lips, and the fight for dominancy began. And wow, was it a fight. Leon won, obviously, and continued the ministrations of his tongue against the blondes. Eventually (15.2 seconds later) they pulled away from each other. Breathing harsh, Cloud began to open his eyes. Leon looked at his 'lover', the blush across his cheeks and eyes half-lidded with lust captivating him. He wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist and embraced him lightly.

"Sebastian," Cloud whispered into Leon's ear, "Please, don't leave me"

"End scene!" someone shouted from the audience, clapping and cheering for the boys. The same thought was running through both Leon and Cloud's head. 'I thought the Drama Hall was supposed to be empty?!' Panic set in as they found out who the perpetrator was.

Yuffie.

Leon groaned, and sat down on the stage, resuming what he was doing earlier on. That is, bashing his head against the floor. Cloud on the other hand, probably realised that he looked a little flustered and tried to regain his composure. Yuffie ran over to the stage and dragged Leon of the floor, and magicking up some antiseptic wipes, cleaned Leon's massacred forehead.

"Le-oooon! Why do you always do things to hurt yourself? I was only cheering for you guys. This play is going to rock! You guys looked so good together." Yuffie said, not stopping for a breath. Leon froze. They looked _good _together?

"I am NOT, I repeat NOT gay, Or bisexual. For Christ's sake Yuffie, I'm barely even straight!" he shouted. Yuffie had to agree. Leon had never, in the time Yuffie had known him, gone out with anyone. I mean ANYONE. And if he had, he was bloody brilliant at hiding it. Yuffie had come to the conclusion that Leon was just one of those guys that have an abundance of one night stands.

"Hey, Leon, no need to get antsy, I was just making an observation. Anyhow, I just came by to tell you that Aerith and Tifa invited everyone over for dinner. Well, it's not dinner. It's a party." Leon groaned. Tifa's parties meant tons and tons of hormonal teenagers drunkenly grinding on each other without any shame. Cloud had pretty much come up with the same conclusion. Cocking his head in Yuffie's direction, he asked the question everyone already knew the answer to.

"Do we HAVE to go?" Yuffie laughed. It was a short, bitter 'Ha!'

"You like having balls, right?" she asked him. Cloud winced. Tifa would without a doubt castrate him with a rusty fork and feel no way about it if he didn't come.

"Okay, okay, I'll go! What about you Leon? You coming?" Leon scowled at his nemesis. Why was he talking to him like they were friends? They clearly were not.

"Yes, I'll go. Happy Yuffie?!" Yuffie jumped and hugged the tall brunette kissing him hard on the cheek,

"Oh, Leon! I love you so much!" Cloud scowled at the scene. From what he recalled, he's known Yuffie longer than that brown-haired bastard. He had to admit it. He was a little jealous of Leon… or was it Yuffie he was jealous of? Cloud shook his head to get the ridiculous thoughts from his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on then, let's go and get ready. I can't believe I'm giving in this easy to a bunch of girls," he muttered, earning himself a heavy punch from Yuffie. Cloud walked behind them, becoming once again, the sullen, moody Cloud we all know and love.

Cloud and Leon got to their dormitory at 8.23pm. The 'party' was at nine and they were running late. As soon as they got in, both Leon and Cloud went directly to their rooms to get ready. It took Leon roughly 7.8 minutes to get ready, and Cloud 9.1 minutes. So at around 8.35pm, they were both ready and waiting in the living room to head to their doom. Cloud assessed his enemy. Leon was looking kind of hot. Cloud hit himself in the head. He didn't just think that. Leon was wearing almost tight fitting black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black shirt over it. It was as simplistic as it gets, but somehow, Leon made it look absolutely gorgeous. Whilst Cloud was trying to rid his head of the demon thoughts entering hid mind, Leon was checking out his roommate. Cloud was wearing faded blue jeans and a red, checked farmer-style shirt over a black vest. And guess what. Leon thought he was hot. So, both trying to ignore the atmosphere in the air, they headed towards the door to go to the party.

"Leon, how you planning on getting there?" Cloud asked. Leon shrugged his shoulders lightly and proceeded to walk ahead.

"Dunno. Walk I guess?" Cloud chuckled quietly.

"How's about you ride with me and Fenrir?" Leon quirked his left eyebrow. Fenrir? Who's that?

"Um, sure?" he replied, following the blonde that had begun to walk outside. In the parking lot, he saw the most beautiful motorcycle he had ever seen in his life.

"Don't tell me this bike is yours?" he said to Cloud, who was silently grinning as he whipped out his keys.

"Yup. Meet Fenrir."

**Authors Notes: So, what do you think? Sorry it's taken so long, it's just I have exams on at the moment, and all that jazz. **

**Please R&R. I tend to set myself missions (a bit like Gai and Rock Lee from Naruto) where I basically say, if I don't get 6 reviews for this chapter, I'm not going to write the next chaper. Sad, I know. **

**Toodles! **

**xxx**


	5. Party People

**THIS IS TWO CHAPTERS WORTH OF REVIEW REPLIES, M'KAY?! **

**AngelDragonQueen343** – Ha, lol. I are a female m'dear! Just in case you still wanted to know. I'm glad you find it funny as well. I'm trying my hardest here, lol. I'm glad you've started some Leon/Cloud fics of your own! Woooh!

**Evantis **– Here is the update m'dear! Thanks for the review!

**Skiba **– I heart your review! (Gives you a cookie) Glad you like the story!

**emabelle – **Cliff-hangers are like, my prerogative or something, lol. Here's another chapter!

**cloudedindarkness** – You're review made me laugh! You must have died by now, what with you gluing you eyes to the screen for over two months! Oh, I especially say sorry to YOU for taking so long with this chapter! hugs

**Yue-eternal** – You're senses were right, lol. Something is DEFINITELY going to happen! I don't write fast anymore, lol. Don't worry about reviewing that other chapter. You are a faithful reader and you get some pie for that: )

**SaskueXNaruto7 **– Thanks for the review! They won't realise for quite a long time that they are made for each other, I'm sorry : (

**PCpencil **- glomps You review is in my Top 5 favourites (that I have ever had in my whole life!) I really suck at smut scenes! You put up my self-esteem, lol.

**SleighBells **– Yes! Boys are dumb. And they smell. Except for hot guys, they don't.

**The Mrs.Black **– Yes, Cloud did scare Leon, but it's all for a good cause, lol.

afinemess – I glad you like the story, and I'm really sorry it took so long to get out this chapter! But your review was not written in vain! If you don't read the Authors Notes, you get no pie. No kidding. 

WAH HA HA HA! SMUT ENSUES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Title: Tired of Fighting Rating: NC-17 

**Parings: Leon x Cloud (maybe some more later on, who knows)**

**Themes: Romance, Comedy, Angst, etc**

**Warnings: This is not only unsuitable for people under the age of 18, but it is a YAOI fanfic. Which means that I want all the homophobes to get lost because I DON'T want to read the flames. And believe me, if I get flamed because I'm writing about gay guys (shock horror), I will not hesitate to let those people feel my wrath. Also, all you people that hunt down yaoi fanfics just to flame them need to get a life or get over it. Gosh, times are changing, get used to it.**

**Also, swearing and violence too.**

**Authors Notes****: Oh my frickin' God! I am such a horrible person! It's taken over two months for me to even start writing this chapter! I suck so much! And not only that, but I FAIL at writing yaoi smut scenes (Most probably because I lack the body parts to accomplish what I'm trying to write). I've tried very hard to do this; so don't be too hard on me! **

**I've probably lost the few people who actually liked this story, lol. **

**Disclaimer: Forgot this in quite a few chapters. I do not own KH2, or any of the characters. I do however; own my imagination and anything that spiels from it, which includes various levels of paranoia and lots of KH2 related yaoi. **

Chapter Five: Party People 

Leon smiled on the inside. He had to admit, Fenrir looked like a _sweet _ride, but he wasn't about to let Cloud know that. He looked at Cloud through lowered lids and shrugged his shoulders.

"Are we going to leave then?" he asked impatiently. Cloud scowled and rolled his eyes. Here he was, being the nice roommate and giving his tight-ass, son-of-a-bitch. dorm 'buddy' a ride to what will inevitably be probably one of the worst nights of the year, and Leon couldn't even say 'Thanks'. Cloud wanted to slap him upside the head with a toilet brush. (Yes, a toilet brush)

"Yes. We're going," he said as he climbed on Fenrir, "Get on."

Leon walked towards the back of the motorbike and hitched a leg over the backseat. He suddenly didn't like it that motorbikes had no seatbelts. How was he supposed to stay even relatively safe on this huge contraption? Cloud put on his riding goggles and revved the engine.

"If you don't want to fall off, hold on," he said, adjusting the gears. Leon looked around. Raising an eyebrow, he said, "Onto what?" Cloud shifted gears again, just about ready to get going.

"Me." And with that, the motorbike jerked into motion. Well, I might say 'jerked into motion', but it was more along the lines of 'Cloud hit the Nitro button'. Leon's arms (against his will I might add) wrapped themselves around Cloud's slim waist as if his life depended on it, which technically, it did.

They reached Tifa's house at 9.42pm. Leon unwrapped his arms from around Cloud as quickly as possible and jumped off the bike, leaving Cloud to lock up the beautiful machinery. Leon slowly walked towards the front door and rang the doorbell. He could already hear the loud, heavy beats of dance music pounding through the house. A quick glance behind him told him that Cloud had finished locking up and was behind him, waiting to get into the party. A few seconds later, Tifa opened the door, a faint blush on her cheeks telling Cloud and Leon that she had probably drank quite a bit already. She leaned forward and gave both of them a smooch on the cheek.

"HIIIIII! Leon! Cloud! How niiiiice of you to coooooommeeee!" she sang, dragging them both into the house. Leon scowled, not happy with having to be at this party_. 'At least I might be able to find a stupid wench and get laid tonight'_, he said to himself. It had been just over a month since the last time he'd had a good screw, and he felt he was in need for another. Shrugging off Tifa's hand, he headed towards another door, which lead to the living room.

"Well, Tifa, I'm going to go get… something, I guess. I'll chat to you later, if I'm coherent enough to." He left Tifa and Cloud and headed straight for a pretty blonde in the corner that was drinking a Bloody Mary. Cloud shook his head and tried to steady Tifa, who had decided that Cloud was actually a pillow, and was trying to turn him over so she could sleep on the 'cold side'. In the end, Cloud just plonked her down on a chair and left her for Aerith to deal with.

He headed towards the table where all the drinks were and poured himself a double vodka and red-bull. He knew he wasn't supposed to drink a lot because he had to drive home (Don't forget kiddies, drink-driving is also whack). He found an armchair that was free and sat down before anyone else could claim the chair. As soon as he was sat down, a petite redhead came over to him and plopped herself on his lap. She batted her eyelids at him in this ridiculous way that made her look like a chicken on crack. Cloud wanted to laugh.

"Hey cutie," she said, leaning in to whisper in Cloud's ear, "How about we go upstairs, hm?" Cloud shuffled so he was further away from her.

"Sorry, but I just got this chair and I don't want to lose it yet," he replied, with a dazzling smile. The redhead giggled and got off him. She winked and blew a kiss, then whispered, "Be right back". Two minutes later, the redhead came back with a brunette in tow. She winked at Cloud and tried to drag him out of the chair.

"I'm going to watch your seat, okay?" she said, and smiled at her friend, "So you and Cindy here (so that's what the redhead's name is, Cloud thought to himself) can go have some fun upstairs. Cloud frowned slightly. Maybe he didn't get his point across the first time.

"Ohhh-kay! Listen up. I thought you could take a hint, but obviously I'll have to be more blatant with you. Not only are you completely absurd for thinking I would just go and sleep with you when I don't even know who you are, but I have STANDARDS. For fuck's sake girl, where did you get the idea that I thought you were hot? So go take your ugly friend and get A-W-A-Y from me, am I clear?!"

Cindy and her 'ugly friend' burst into tears and ran out of the room. Cloud's eyes widened when he realised what he had just done, but then he realised that he just didn't care. He looked at his glass and saw that it was empty. This always happened when he drank alcohol. He completely lost all his inhibitions and did what ever the hell he felt like. In a way, it was almost a good thing. He walked out into the hallway and saw Leon standing there, with a double vodka and coke in his hands, most of it finished. The thing that was weird about this was that there wasn't a woman beside him, clinging to his arm. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Yo."

"Hn. You wanna go get something to drink?" Leon raised his nearly empty glass.

"Already have a drink." Cloud shook his head and grabbed the glass. He downed the last centimetre of drink and smirked.

"No you don't. Come get a drink," he coaxed, grabbing Leon by his sleeve and dragging him into the 'bar room', which was actually empty at this precise moment in time. Cloud locked the door. It would ruin their reputation if people saw them 'being merry' together.

"What do you want to drink?," Cloud asked, " picking up a couple of bottles and examining the labels, "I can make you anything you want."

Leon quirked his head to the left a little and once again raised an eyebrow. "Make me a any kind of cocktail. I want to get wasted." Cloud looked up at Leon and smirked.

"Anything and Everything, coming up," he said, getting out some glasses. He had six clear glasses lined up, and was making an alcoholic concoction in the first glass. He gave it to Leon, who drank it down appreciatively.

"What do you think?" Cloud asked. Leon just nodded his approval. After Leon had had five of the six glasses down him, Cloud poured himself a cocktail and drank it down in one. Feeling light-headed and carefree again, he eyed the last glass.

"Any special requests?" he asked Leon, who's eyes were slightly out of focus. Leon looked at Cloud and shrugged his shoulders.

"Make me something… good?" he slurred. Cloud laughed. Leon found that it was quite a pleasant sound.

"I'll give you a 'Screaming Orgasm'!" Cloud announced. Leon's eyes widened.

"You'll give me a what!?" he said.

"A 'Screaming Orgasm'."

"A what?"

"A 'Screaming Orgasm'."

"Say wha-?"

"A 'Screaming Orgasm'."

"EH?!"

"A 'Screaming Orgasm'."

"One more time?"

"I said I'd give you 'Screaming Orgasm'." Leon mulled it over in his head for a minute.

"M'kay, whatever," he decided. Cloud looked at Leon. Leon had decided to slouch in a chair that was near the table and had taken of his black shirt so that only his skinny white t-shirt was on. His face was flushed and he was shimmering with a thin layer of sweat. Cloud went back to making the 'Screaming Orgasm' for Leon. When he has finished, he brought it over to the drunken brunette in the chair and held it over him.

"Hmm, Leon?" he asked, handing the brunette the drink. Leon downed half of the 'Screaming Orgasm' in one gulp.

"Wha-?" Leon said, still slurring. He had to admit it. That was one good drink! Cloud tried to take the drink out of Leon's hand. He wanted to try some of it for himself.

"Can I have a bit?" Leon's laugh was low and deep and rumbled through his chest. He beckoned Cloud over to him, indicating for him to get the drink himself. As soon as Cloud got near to the drink and made a grab for it, the game of Snatch commenced. After a good five minutes of trying to get the drink, Cloud had ended up on Leon's lap, straddling him with ease. Leon chuckled again, and this time, Cloud actually felt it vibrate through him.

"Just give me a bit!" Cloud whined, obviously frustrated. Leon smiled, lifted the glass, and poured the rest of the 'Screaming Orgasm' into his mouth. Cloud thumped Leon lightly and pouted.

"I just wanted a bit!" he said, not happy with the outcome of their little game. Leon said nothing, and raised his eyebrows for the third time since coming to the party. He set the glass down, and using both hands, forcefully dragged the slightly drunk blonde towards him, and crushed his lips against his lighter haired companion. Cloud was more than a bit shocked to say the least, but under the influence of alcohol, he didn't care one iota and gave in completely to the brunette's ministrations. He noticed after a while, that Leon was actually feeding him the 'Screaming Orgasm' via the kiss. Not only was he feeding him alcohol, but his strong, nimble fingers had found their way up his shirt and were just about to play with Cloud sensitive nipples.

"Mmmm…" Cloud moaned quietly as he broke away from the alcohol kiss. He looked down at Leon through lust-filled eyes, his mouth open slightly panting.

"Happy now?" Leon slurred, snaking his hands around Cloud's waist pulling him closer.

"Hm, yes, I think," Cloud mumbled in response. "What about you?"

"The drink was nice, I must admit," he said slyly, his mouth quirking upwards in a barely hidden smirk. It was Cloud's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Good for nothing, ungrateful two-bit bastard," Cloud muttered, forcing Leon back, "Can't even appreciate the fact that he just made out with one of THE most eligible bachelors there ever was and…" Cloud leaned in and slowly brushed his lips against the brunettes, effectively cutting himself off. Not even asking if Leon minded, Cloud lifted the brunette's shirt over his head and threw it into the floor and began trailing hasty kisses down his chest. He worked his way back up to Leon's neck and bit down softly on a sensitive spot, making Leon moan thickly. Cloud smirked against the brunette's smooth, tanned skin and then started making his way down, pausing for a second to tug on a flat brown nipple. Leon gasped, encouraging the blonde to continue. Cloud finally got down Leon's belt and wrenched it off quickly, then proceeded to undo the zipper of Leon's black jeans. The blonde could feel the push of Leon's manhood through the thick material and heard Leon sigh when Cloud set it free from its confinements. The cold air hit Leon's cock and his shivered visibly. Cloud looked up at Leon and marvelled at the sight before him. Leon's head was thrown back, a visible blush across his face, sweating and panting in the most tantalizing way.

"Look at me," Cloud said in a low, seductive voice. Leon snapped out of his reverie and locked eyes with the blonde at his knees, and it made it that much sexier when Cloud wrapped his lips around Leon's pulsing manhood and deep-throated him. Leon growled. It was a deep, husky growl that made Cloud almost come in his pants. Cloud moaned around the brunette's hard length the vibrations making him close his eye involuntarily. Cloud stopped.

"Look at me. Or I will stop." Leon opened his eyes just enough so he could see the raw lust in the blonde's bright blue eyes. Cloud went down on his again, sucking and licking Leon's cock surreptitiously. He ran his tongue along the underneath of the pulsing length, and Leon purred. Yes, that's right. Leon bloody well purred.

"Oh, God," he growled, and Cloud could feel his brunette lollipop losing control. A few more powerful sucks later, Leon threw his head back and howled out his release, shooting a thick, creamy load into Cloud's willing mouth. The blonde swallowed it all, and released Leon's (now limp) manhood from his mouth with and audible 'pop'. Cloud smirked up at the now panting brunette.

"See. I gave you a screaming orgasm," he said, picking up Leon's shirt and throwing it to him. Leon glared at Cloud and lightly punched his shoulder.

"You. Quiet," he said, not able to string a complete sentence together yet. Cloud just laughed and left the room, leaving Leon to fix himself up.

"Dammit!" Leon said quietly. He really hoped he wouldn't remember this tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Mwah ha ha! I did smut! It was so hard to write! I hope I can get the next chapter out soon. I really am the WORST! **

**Oh yeah, if any of you report me, you're a meecrob. Yes, I said 'meecrob'! **

**REMEMBER! Reviews are always welcome! **

**Buh-bye! **

**xxx**


End file.
